


The Game

by wintercealde



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercealde/pseuds/wintercealde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of boredom in the castle, Marian invents a game to keep herself amused.  Unabashedly PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

Marian sat at a window, cheek resting on her hand. She hadn't been allowed out of the castle in days--Guy had made sure of that after discovering her activities as the Night Watchman--and the boredom was stultifying. Hours slipped into afternoons, days stretched into nights; she had little diversion save gossiping with the kitchen girls or finding small (untraceable) acts of revenge to carry out against the Sheriff.

Until Guy decided that afternoon to teach Allan a complicated bit of swordwork in the courtyard. Within sight of her window. And, if the fierce elegance of his movements weren't enough, afterwards they took their shirts off in the hot sun and worked on strengthening exercises.

 _Screw it_ , Marian thought.

She caught him, later, just before he was about to leave for Locksley for the night. "Sir Guy," said she, laying a hand on his arm. "May I speak with you? Privately."

"Of course," Guy replied with a tug of a smile at the corner of his mouth. She led him to her chamber, then locked the door behind them. He raised an eyebrow. "What do you need, Marian?"

She crossed the space between them--she stood very, very close. "Relieve my boredom," she murmured. Guy's expression was blank, uncomprehending. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him slowly, warmly. After a moment he responded with enthusiasm. She fumbled between them for the clasps on his jacket and her heart pounded with what she was about to do. When she reached for the laces on his trousers, Guy caught her hands. "Do you want this Marian? Here, now?"

She kissed him again, flicked her tongue along his lips. She pushed it gently between his lips and heard him groan deep in his throat. Marian stepped back, eyes steady on his, and pulled the lacing on her gown. It fell to her waist.

"I want this."

His eyes traveled over her hungrily. Marian was surprised at how arousing his appreciation was. "You are seducing me," he said after a moment, not without amusement.

"I believe I am," she said lightly, finding the hem of his undershirt and pulling it over his head. And with that, Guy caught her up in his arms and ravished her on the bed.

*

A few days later Marian was still glowing. She had woken early and sat at her window, watching the castle wake. The servants trailed in from their homes in town; the occasional delivery cart broke the morning quiet. Eventually Guy and Allan arrived. Guy's eyes flicked up to her window and she returned his gaze with a small smile. _I wonder if he always does that_ , she thought.

Later in the day he found her lying on a window seat in the solar, a half-hearted attempt at embroidery flung away.

"Does my lady suffer from ennui again today?"

"I'm afraid I do, my lord."

"I believe I have a cure for such an ailment."

"Do you, my lord?" Marian started to rise, but he lifted a hand in halt. He pushed the door closed. She looked at him questioningly. Guy crossed the room and knelt above her and, with a grin, Marian pulled him down.

*

After that, it became a game. Every few days one would hunt down the other and eventually a short set of guidelines developed: it had to be a surprise, there ought to be an element of danger, and reasonable requests (such as having Guy get her off under the tablecloth at the mid-day meal) could not be denied. Sometimes it was sweet, like the afternoon in the solar; other days it was rough, quick (and, Marian thought, hot) like the day she darted down a side passage to avoid meeting the Sheriff and his retinue in a corridor. A hand had gone over her mouth and another pulled her back into an alcove. "I advise you not to speak, my lady," Guy said softly in her ear.

He turned her, pressed her against the wall, arms caught behind her. Her eyes were huge but shone with excitement. He deftly unlaced his trousers with one hand and, with the other, reached for her skirts and drew them up over her hips. Guy, already hard, pushed inside of her and Marian drew a breath in sharply. The Sheriff and his men drew closer. Marian tightened her legs around Guy's hips as he worked, her heart racing in pleasure and fear.

Just beyond the crossway of the corridors, Vasey stopped to reply to a question Marian didn't catch. With a wicked grin Guy slowed, rubbing against her clit, and Marian was torn between a look of reprimand and begging for more. For agonizing moments he teased her, and she fought to stay silent. She was dangerously on edge, limbs tingling, head light.

The Sheriff resumed his course and, as soon as he had rounded the corner, Guy thrust deeply into her once more. Marian arched in fulfilled pleasure, finally letting a moan escape her, and moments later Guy sagged against her in release.

"I'm going to get you back, you know," she said later, as she tried to brush the wrinkles from her linen gown without success.

Guy grinned. "Good."

*

"You're mad," he said, when he found himself in the main hall with a knife at his throat and Marian's hand working at his trousers.

"Would you rather I stopped?" Marian asked, hand a hairsbreadth away from his cock.

"Nooo," he said slowly.

"Good," she said, "because I wasn't going to anyways." Then she took him in her hand and jerked him off in the middle of the hall in broad daylight.

*

He had caught her in one of the empty chambers, searching through a trunk for a change of bed hangings. The serving maids didn't dare unless they were told, but Marian didn't worry about possible reprimands. Red brocade was entirely inappropriate for summer. The footsteps in the corridor paused outside the door. Marian looked back to see Guy outside the doorway. She turned back to the trunk. Seconds later he was behind her, hands on her hips, pulling her towards him. "I rather like this," he purred in her ear. And then he pushed her towards the window, running one gloved hand up her naked thigh while directing her hands to the windowsill.

He teased her with his fingers. Marian closed her eyes in pleasure. "I could do this to you for as long as I wanted," he said, drawing quick, light circles around her clitoris. He was hard against her thigh. Marian moaned. "But," he said breathily--there was the sound of shifting leather--"you are so wet"--he crooked a finger inside her and Marian gasped--"that I don't think I can restrain myself."

He slid inside her just as a voice from below called,"Lady Marian!"

Marian's eyes snapped open; Much, Djaq and Will stood in the street below her. They were disguised as draper's apprentices: Will carried a tray of ribbons and buttons, Djaq a sewing case, and Much had an armful of fabric samples. She tried to push back from the window but Guy's hand on her back held her there. He leaned back into the cool darkness of the castle and Marian reached up to pull the shutter in front of him. She forced a smile. "Good day."

Guy moved inside her. She cursed him a thousand times as waves of pleasure and anxiety swept through her.

"Are you well today, my lady? We were coming to offer you our services if needed," Much called. Guy resumed the slow circles on her clit, continuing his slow thrusts. Marian leaned on shaky arms.

"I am a little out of sorts today. I have a headache."

Will looked at her sadly. "From inactivity, I fear," Djaq said. "You have not been seen much in Nottingham lately."

"I'm afraid not," Marian said, concentrating on every word. Guy flicked his finger over her clit and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. "My . . . business has . . . kept me in the castle. Though you may tell your master I shall want some new things for the warmer weather. I shall send word soon."

Guy moved faster, and she felt the pressure build. _Go. Go. Please go._ "Is there anything we can provide you with in the meantime, my lady?" Marian's pulse pounded in her ears to the rhythm of Guy's thrusts. "Um. No. Thank you." Djaq looked at her a long moment but the men nodded and waved goodbye. "Goodbye, my lady," Much called.

"Good day," Marian said. As soon as they had moved out of sight, Guy pulled her back against him, hooked his leg behind her knee, and set their feet up on the trunk. Marian leaned back against him. "My god, you almost got us caught."

"But I didn't," he murmured in her ear, then reached down to touch her once more. This time, Marian did not hold back her moans.

*

The game took an interesting turn when Marian surprised Guy in his small office. She didn't bother to lock the door; she simply stepped out of the shadows and knelt before him. Guy drew his gloves off, ran his fingers through her hair, enjoyed the hot sweetness of this unaccustomed pleasure. Marian had little idea what she was doing, but apparently she was a quick study--though she was glad she'd momentarily drawn back when she heard someone exclaim "Holy Shit!" behind her.

Allan.

Guy's face darkened. "Sorry, I'm going now. Far away. And, um, I'm not being funny, but you might want to lock the door next time." As he backed out the door, Marian looked up at Guy. "I want to add a rule."

"Anything," he said, _to get my cock back in your mouth_ , he thought.

"Allan!" she called. Guy looked at her curiously.

Allan peered around the door. "Look, I'm really, really sorry. I won't--" Marian stopped him with a kiss. He pulled back. "Aw, but you were just--" Marian grinned and kissed him again, but this time he did not resist. After a moment, though, he pulled back and looked at Guy with frightened eyes. "I don't know what she's doing--this isn't my--" he was distracted as Marian worked at the clasps of his vest. Guy crossed the room to lock the door, pausing to lay a hand on Allan's shoulder. "You wouldn't deny a lady what she wants, would you?" Allan looked down to see Marian rubbing lightly at his cock. He groaned.

And that is how, moments later, he found himself thrusting into the Lady of Knighton while she finished what she'd started.

*

It was still mostly Guy and Marian, but Allan was now available to help in plotting or trapping, and sometimes to stand as look-out (or interested third party). Every now and then they'd strip Marian down and fuck her between them, arms on each other's shoulders.

Today Allan had caught her as she started up the staircase and twisted a length of cloth around her wrists. He pressed close behind her in the narrow, curving space and firmly directed her out on the next floor.

"Look what I found," he said, and Guy turned to face them. A smile spread across his face. "Well done."

Marian was suddenly struck with an idea. She leaned forward and kissed Guy with a long, lingering kiss. She turned and did the same to Allan, slowly working her hands free. Then she stepped back and pushed Guy towards Allan. Both men looked at her. Marian returned their gaze expectantly.

"Oh no no no," Allan began, always the one with a quicker, dirtier mind. Guy turned to his man and read his suspicions confirmed in his eyes. "You can't possibly--" Marian crossed her arms and leaned back on the bench behind her. "You wouldn't deny a lady what she wants, would you?"

"Very witty."

Marian met Guy's gaze evenly, then softened her expression to a gentle pleading. "Reasonable requests?"

After a long moment, Guy grabbed Allan by the back of the neck, kissed him fiercely, and thrust him away. Allan staggered as Guy growled, "Happy now?"

Marian scoffed. "That was hardly satisfying." A grin tugged at her lips. Her enjoyment at their discomfiture was apparent. Guy, with wounded pride, battled between wanting to show her up, wanting to please her, and a deep reluctance at something so new, so foreign, and forbidden. He looked at Allan. He shrugged. The idea of being with another man did not particularly attract Allan but neither did it particularly repel him. And, honestly, if he got his, did it really matter who with?

Hesitantly, they closed the space between them. Guy bent his head--Marian drank in the curve of his neck--and with almost painful slowness, his lips touched Allan's. Marian watched their body language with avid interest, but also let herself simply enjoy the scenery. As much as she loved being the object of Guy's ministrations, being able to watch him in action was deeply gratifying in its own right.

They drew apart. Allan looked away; Guy glanced at her. She gave him a small smile of encouragement. He looked down at his hands as he tugged his gloves off. Then he reached out, took Allan's face between his hands, and drew their lips together once more. Marian's throat went dry; Allan's arms went to Guy's hips, trailed his waist, up his back. As she watched them explore each other, Marian vaguely wondered if she should be jealous of the time they spent together at Locksley. But Guy glanced at her, and she shivered. If they did . . . decide they liked this, it would just give her one more thing to think about during the long, cold nights in the castle.

Allan had pushed Guy's jacket off his shoulders, kissed along the curve of his neck while his hands were caught behind him in the sleeves. Guy threw the jacket from his hands and fairly tore off Allan's shirts. Marian wasn't sure if he wanted to get it over with or was actually getting into it. She sucked in a breath as Allan thrust his hips against Guy's. _Much_ better than her half-formed imaginings.

Allan ran his hands up under Guy's shirt as Guy bent to kiss him again, down his neck, along his shoulder. Only then did Allan look over to her, and she saw how blue, how very blue, his eyes were. He dropped his gaze to Guy's shirt and pulled it over his head. They rubbed against each other now; Allan grabbed Guy's ass. Guy pushed Allan back against a nearby pillar and leaned over him, hands trailing over his muscled chest. Marian's pulse pounded in her ears; her stomach was fluttery and there was warmth between her legs.

Allan's fingertips dipped below Guy's waistband and she gasped. So did Guy. He pulled back slightly to allow Allan access, dropping his hands to the laces on the back of Allan's trousers. Allan worked his hand in tentative circles across Guy's hip and, after a visible decision, thrust his hand down and ran his thumb along Guy's cock. Guy arched. Allan blinked. "You know, I never--" Guy shut him up with a kiss, and then both worked at the other's trousers. It was quick, messy, from here on out; leather was pushed to thighs (Marian was _very_ much enjoying this new perspective), asses were grabbed for purchase, Guy put his arm up to lean against the wall and both men thrust against the other.

Marian's cheeks were flame-red and she seriously considered hiking up her skirt and taking care of herself. But then Guy, eyes clouded with passion, glanced over at her. Her lips parted in desire. He turned back, took Allan in his hand, and stroked roughly. Allan pressed back against the wall with a moan and Guy, after a few strokes of his own, shuddered with release.

Guy sagged back against the next face of the pillar. He glanced down at his sticky hand, then ignored it, letting his head fall back against the stone. Marian breathed deeply to let her heart settle; after a moment Guy looked at her with slitted eyes.

"Satisfied now?"

Marian nodded wordlessly. She stood and fled past them, pressing her handkerchiefs into Guy's hand as she went. He followed her with burning eyes that Marian imagined over and over again as she slammed her door and leaned back against it, slipping her hand up under her skirts and between her legs.

*

"You know, Sir Guy," said Marian, rolling over in the hay to face him, "I haven't suffered from boredom for many a long week now." Behind them, Allan sighed in sated sleep.

"I am glad, my lady," he murmured, kissing her hand. "I am pleased that you have found an absorbing occupation for your time."

"As am I. It is quite fulfilling." They smiled at each other, and Marian stood, picking hay from her hair. Guy pulled her down to kiss her one last time. "Until next time, then."  



End file.
